factpilefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ganondorf/@comment-25365286-20140830055727
The only reason the master sword is said to be the only thing able to kill Ganon is because in the ZELDA series it is the strongest thing to use against him. The master sword's most impressive feats are deflecting the dead mans volley attack (which, as it's name implies, is already deflectable by default) which has never been shown to even be powerful enough to break stone, shooting blades of air which have only been shown to be strong enough to cut through giant tentacles, and shifting time ONLY when inserted into it's pedestal or pulled back out. The master sword itself has never been shown to have any time manipulating abilities. Even in the Zelda series it is also said to be possible to kill Ganon with silver and light arrows, and players have used ordinary weapons to weaken and kill him before, both as Ganon and Ganondorf. The most notable example being the Oracle games where the master sword isn't even needed to progress. Even using the argument that the master sword has a specific property that makes it able to kill Ganon (like being divinely blessed or something like that), it's pure logic that a character or item with greater power and feats than the master sword renders that argument a moot point. Ganondorf's best durability feat is surviving SOME ruble falling on him after making his castle (which is at most 2/3rd's the size of an average castle) SINK into the ground "with his last breath", while he was on the TOP floor of the castle, and it took about 3 minutes for the castle to fall. In Wind Waker, when the dragon Valoo breathed fire on Ganon's room sized base, Ganon was never even seen being hit by fire and the base burned slowly, giving him plenty of time to escape his already small base without ever being touched by fire. There is no evidence supporting the belief that he has any special resistance to fire attacks. His best strength feat is making UNSUPPORTED parts of a floor fall off either from having to use an ENERGY CHARGED punch, or from stomping hard when in his Ganon form. Ganondorf does not have the ability to warp to different dimensions, because the only times he was ever able to get in or out of dimensions/realms was because of either being SENT there (one time by 6 sages who never even showed any kind of power before then. So the power needed for the seal used to imprison Ganon must have been somehow activated by their combined aura, as strongly indicated by the cutscene where they turn into small balls of light then merge together as flowing streams of light, forming what looks like a light portal sucking in a lot of air. Right before that even happens, one of the sages calls upon the "ancient creators of Hyrule", aka the three golden goddesses, to "open the sealed door and send the evil incarnation of darkness into the void of the evil realm". Ganon was only able to break out by using the full triforce, which holds the power from the same "ancient creators of Hyrule", to grant him a wish that was only partially fulfilled.), or from accessing specific entry/exit ways that he either had to find or somehow break COMPLETELY open, because only being partly open still keeps him trapped. Ganondorf has only ever demonstrated being able to warp creatures of HIS OWN essence (Phantom Ganon) outside of the dimension their already in, and ONLY to "the gap between dimensions". He is also not even a low tier reality warper, obviously because he has never demonstrated any kind of reality warping power. When Zant had Ganondorf's power, during the Zant boss he simply performed illusory tricks, and ONLY on the small throne room him and Link start out in, as evidenced by the fact that all illusory areas were roughly the same size as said room, and when the fight ends it's back to normal. And in Twilight Princess Ganondorf had to draw on power from Zant as well, and also other twili for many of the things he did, meaning he could not use his own power for most of his feats in Twilight Princess. His appearance as a flaming head in Twilight Princess only communicated with others, and never even demonstrated being able to do anything else. In Ocarina of Time, the scene where the walls seem to be slowly disappearing is clearly an illusory affect from Ganondorf teleporting himself and Link to the top floor of the castle, because the walls from that room are still visible when you run downstairs and when you see the castle sinking. And again, that's only effecting a small area, and teleporting a small distance, which is the farthest he's ever been able to teleport. He's also never moved any faster than an average marathon runner, and the fastest thing hes ever dodged is arrows. None of his attacks have ever even moved noticeably fast. He's only shown to be able to hover a short distance from off the ground, not fly, except WHILE releasing all the power of his triforce piece. Ganondorf has only shown to be able to posses people either when their unconscious or if their soul is separated from their body, and only when gaining power from the twili. When Ganondorf got a hold of the full triforce (which can only grant one wish), he wished to be ruler of Hyrule. His wish was not completely fulfilled by the clearly limited full triforce (which was created by the three golden goddesses, the most powerful beings in Zelda, who had to use their power put together to create the world that Zelda takes place in), because the wish created a dark version of Hyrule for him to rule in, instead of granting him rule over the original Hyrule. The dark world was not even a completely separate world, because whatever happens to Hyrule also happens in the dark world. And even most of Ganondorfs feats are from the triforce of power, instead of his own power. And Ganondorf is not immortal because being REincarnated/resurrected means that he has in fact died before and is being brought BACK to life, and not even with his own power. But even taking that into account, in the second Zelda game the ones trying to resurrect Ganon failed, and that was chronologically the last game in the series. So Ganon(dorf) is most definitely killable, with or without "evils bane" items, even within the Zelda series' own lore. And in the first Zelda game you also kill him without "evils bane" weapons, and while in his Ganon form. Ganon is "the great king of evil" only within the confines of the Zelda series.